


Two Ravagers And A Baby Boy

by Madkyra



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mpreg, No Smut, Original Character(s), Parent Kraglin Obfonteri, Parent Yondu Udonta, Pregnant Yondu, kragdu, no real smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madkyra/pseuds/Madkyra
Summary: Yondu grunted tiredly. You would think with the advanced galactic technology this wouldn't take so long.Finally, his holopad rang, alerting him that the test should be done and ready to view. He had been impatient until it was actually time, now he felt almost sick as he picked up the little stick. He had been elated seeing the bright pink line...... until he noticed the faint pink one parallel to it. He threw the pregnancy test down, rubbing his face with his free hand.This wasn't supposed to happen.Yondu Udonta and Kraglin Obfonteri. Captain and first mate of the Elector, 100th faction of the ravagers, even if the ravagers no longer wanted anything to do with them. It was all supposed to be normal, the two of them screwing each other around, until it becomes not so normal for Yondu. After a test proves his fears right, how is he supposed to tell his first mate the news?
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Original Character(s), Kraglin Obfonteri & Peter Quill, Kraglin Obfonteri/Yondu Udonta, Peter Quill & Yondu Udonta, Yondu Udonta & Original Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to put these here instead of in the descriptions just so I know people aren't skipping over them.   
> Firstly, I want to address this is a mpreg au with the ship Kragdu and my OC Vito. If you don't like either of these things please leave now. Thank you.   
> Secondly, I am no professional on how alien anatomy works and as far as I'm aware, there's no site that describes what happens during a made up species for a movie and comic book series pregnancy. That said, I plan to make it similar to a human's pregnancy. With some minor differences.   
> Thirdly, I am not comfortable writing smut, so, it will obviously be implied to have taken place, some chapters may have things that will lead up to it, but it will be cut off before any actual smut takes place. I will also not be censoring the cuse words like I normally do. In my writing, I'm trying to break out of the habit because you won't see an asterisk covering the vowels in an actual book.   
> Lastly, I do want to fore warn that there will be a chapter where abortion is discussed. It will not actually occur and I will place according warnings on the specific chapter where it is discussed, I wanted to let you all know ahead of time as well. You have to understand, they're ravagers and a ravager life style is dangerous so I doubt Yondu and Kraglin wouldn't at least consider the possibility. As said, though, the ultimate choice is they'll agree not to.   
> Thank you for reading this. Please do not leave rude comments. Nobody is forcing you to read this book. If you don't like it, then click off and read something else. It's as simple as that. I imagine this book may not be way too long. I'll decide later on if I want to do a sequeal or stretch this book out. I hope those of you who choose to proceed enjoy the book.
> 
> ( ⚠️⚠️⚠️Warning(s): unlike most of my books, the majority of my A/N's will be placed at the top as well as warnings if the chapter needs either. This chapter will be extremely suggestive and will heavily be leading up to smut. As said, though, the chapter will end before any actual smut happens. I hope you enjoy and have a great day/night.)

Yondu slammed the cabin's door shut, not really caring at the fact it startled Kraglin, who had been waiting for his captain so they could 'conduct a strategy meeting'. The first mate let it be silent a few moments as Yondu, still frustrated, slammed the holopad onto the desk. It was a miracle it didn't shatter.  
Finally, after letting Yondu's anger simmer a few moments, Kraglin spoke, "What's wrong, sir?" there was no point in asking if something was wrong as the blue captain already made it obvious.   
"What isn't wrong?" Yondu snarked back, collapsing on the bed, allowing Kraglin minimal time to scoot away before he was crushed. While Kraglin was fairly taller, that was all he had against Yondu who was bulkier and carried more than a few pounds on him.   
It was silent again before Kraglin motioned for him to continue, Yondu growled a bit but did so as he kicked off his boots, ranting on.   
"Pipe in the third shower is busted, probably from them moron's fight the other day. Only realized it this morning. Not a good way to start the day. Vegetables are rotten so food source is gonna be low till we restock somewhere. Horuz is being a whiny little bitch. Wretch thinks its funny to give me attitude. Client canceled on us so we need to find a new score and fast and Quill is being annoying as always! Threatened to take his little music do-hickey away and that made him start an up right fit. Don't help he's getting almost to be your size."   
By the time Yondu was finished, he was already down to his boxers, socks, and undershirt. Kraglin had started undressing too, the moment he saw the coat come off, he knew what would follow shortly after. He was in the process of undoing his pants beneath his jumpsuit when he replied.   
"Lot going wrong, huh sir? Ain't no good. Think I can help ya relieve some of that stress though," Yondu couldn't help but chuckle at the words, yanking Kraglin over once he himself had his undershirt and socks off and Kraglin had everything except his underwear and socks off.   
"I think ya can. Start with those," he pointed to Kraglin's underwear, "take them real nice and slow for yer captain," Kraglin flashed Yondu a little smirk that was somewhere between innocent and understanding, just the way he knew Yondu liked it.   
"What, ya mean these, sir?" he stuck his thumbs in the edge of the undergarments and stretched them out a few seconds before letting them snap back shut before anything inside them could be shown.   
"Exactly boy," Yondu growled, shoving him lightly forward, Kraglin chuckled but started to obey, only looking back once they were only a few inches down, giving big, blue, pleading puppy eyes.   
"I'll get a show with your too, won't I, captain?"   
Yondu chuckled, nodding slowly, "You'll get whatever you want, boy," Kraglin grinned satisfied as he shimmed his underwear the rest of the way down, even giving a little shake and spin as he did. Yondu growled happily, beckoning him over.   
"You know exactly what makes your captain happy, don't you, boy?"   
"Yes, sir," Kraglin purred, as Yondu started leaving little kisses and bites that wouldn't mark just yet, "its part of my job."   
Yondu chuckled again, already starting to feel his stress start to melt away as he pulled Kraglin on top of him, "Why don't you show just how well you can do your job and take the reins tonight?"   
"Yes sir."


	2. Supposedly A Normal Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: No warnings for this chapter, but I do want to say that its a two month time skip from the first chapter.)

Yondu blinked his eyes open. As soon as he did, a dizzy feeling struck him. This wasn't uncommon the past week or so, but it still felt weird. He felt Kraglin stir beside him and heard him yawn.   
Eventually, one of the long arms draped themself over Yondu's chest. Yondu just groaned and shut his eyes. The moment Kraglin had opened his eyes, he watched his captain, closely. It was hard for him to ignore the obvious signs that his captain was not alright.   
"Still woozy, sir?" Kraglin muttered, scooting himself closer to gently press little pecks on Yondu's neck and jaw line, all up until Yondu held a hand up to stop him.   
"Not today," he lowly grumbled. Kraglin frowned. He knew Yondu really wasn't the biggest fan of kisses, but morning was the best time he could get by with it, usually.   
Still, Kraglin obediently pulled himself to a stop on the actions, instead, just holding Yondu to his chest. Yondu let him silently. It was taking a major effort to want to get up. It had since he started feeling funny, but today seemed especially worse.   
The dizzy feeling was worse than most mornings and he didn't even feel as though he had the strength to get up to do the activities of the day. Even if he knew that he had to.   
"Maybe you should have a day off, sir. I can man the ship. Ain't my first time doing so," Yondu growled at the suggestion though, that motivating him to shove Kraglin's arm off himself and get up from the bed.   
"I don't need no sick day, Obfonteri," he snapped. Kraglin blinked but pulled himself up to a sitting position, watching his captain shakily move to get his undershirt and coat to start the day. Eventually though, the captain sighed.   
"I'm.... sorry Krags. Dunno what came over me. I know you're worried, but I'm captain. It's my job to do what I need to," Kraglin watched him still, worry still bustling with his blue eyes but he nodded regardless.  
"Its alright, sir. Just don't want you to fall over on the floor, you ain't been doing so good."   
Yondu nodded slowly as he continued getting dressed, taking note of his own hands shaking as he did so as well as the struggle of not swaying as his head seemingly spun around. Maybe he really was catching some kind of bug, but at hearing Kraglin finally getting up, he shoced the feeling off. He was fine. He was Yondu Udonta, the most stubborn blue idiot in the galaxy, and some little sickness wasn't going to keep him down, or so he thought.   
Come breakfast, none of the food looked apatizing. Still, he picked his way through the meal, ignoring the concerned looks his boyfriend, boy he practically raised as his own, and three best friends gave him. He was fine, he kept telling himself.   
Eventually, he must've got to where he believed it, because come time to work on the bridge, he was feeling considerably better. Not 100% but he wasn't shaking. He decided to blame it on needing food. That had to be his issue. He continued to think so, until he felt an odd urge in his throat and a gag following him after. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth before rushing off to the nearest bathroom.   
The ship had a lot of bathrooms and this was exactly one of those reasons. He made it in just enough time to duck his head into the toilet and start hurling. Any contents from breakfast had left him. To make matters worse, that damn dizzy feeling had returned too. He didn't look back at hearing footsteps rush in after him. It was Tullk.   
The old ravager knelt down, putting a hand on his shoulder, eyeing him worriedly, "Lad. I know ya don't like to, but I think ya need to see the medic. I'll message Kraglin to go with ya, ok? You think you can stand?" Yondu softly groaned in response, just trying to tell if he was going to puke or not. Tullk let him as he quickly texted Kraglin to meet him in the medbay before getting up and gathering a garbage bag from the closet.   
"Here, I got this if ya puke again. Let's start moving, ok laddie?" Tullk murmured soothingly, helping Yondu up to his shaky feet. Yondu grunted, leaning hus head against Tullk both from embarrassment and the hope it would ease the spinning world around him. Tullk eyed him carefully but they slowly started to shuffle their way to the medic's main office.


	3. Just A Flu

Kraglin bounced his knee impatiently and rather worriedly. Tullk hadn't given him much detail past heading to the medbay for Yondu. The medic was just as confused but had sat his poker aside to deal with whatever was wrong with the captain. Kraglin knew of most of the issues he had been facing the past week, but he couldn't help but worry something else, something worse had happened.   
Kraglin tried to not look on the darker side of situations but after a few years of this business, it came almost natural, so the thoughts currently rushing through his head was Yondu finally did faint, fall to the ground and either bust his head hard enough to bleed or bust his metal fin. Neither were good scenarios.   
The moment Tullk stumbled in with Yondu's now royal blue face still buried in his shoulder, Kraglin automatically surveyed him.   
No blood, no sparks flying about, Yondu had clearly walked, even if it was with assistance. He let himself relax a little and go to Tullk's side to help him in getting Yondu up onto the medical bed. Yondu gave a hybrid of a groan and a growl as he felt a new pair of hands touching him but his mind quickly registered them as Kraglin's. They had more than enough nights in the bed for Yondu to have the lobg yet oddly gentle touch memorized.   
Yondu hated having help. He hated it as a battle slave. He hated it when Stakar rescued him. He hated it when he became a captain. He hated it now. Only, now, he wasn't much in the position to push away help, especially not when he weakly tugged at Tullk's coat, this being the only signal that he had to push the garbage bag closer to let Yondu puke into it with what was now the sixth time since they left the bathroom. Kraglin frowned at this.   
He knew Yondu did not ever do throw up well, especially not his own. While not as severe as he originally worried, he could tell something was serious about this.   
The two managed to get Yondu to lay up on the bed. It settled the spinning a little bit for Yondu which was fine by him.   
The medic had grabbed his work note pad as soon as Yondu had thrown up and jotted it down, "Ok, so, obviously vomiting. What other symptoms have you been having, sir?"   
Yondu glanced to him and sighed, "Dizzy," he muttered, thankfully loud enough for medic to hear and add it to the list.   
Kraglin watched Yondu a few moments before adding, "He's been shaking a lot today too. Haven't been eating as much," the medic wrote them down as well, surveying it. Then went to grab the thermometer.   
Having Peter aboard brought a lot of changes for the crew, one of those being that medic knew, now painfully well, the automatic symptoms of the flu. It was a hard thing to forget after having to scrub a 10-year-old's puke off the floor. For granted, the flu, so far, seemed to be only a Terran sickness. No one had ever gotten it apart from Quill, but Yondu currently had all the signs pointing to it and a fever would be the final note.   
He ran the sensor over Yondu's forehead, Kraglin watching nervously. He also had first hand experience with Peter's flu instance and while that wasn't what his mind went to, he had determined it was some kind of sickness that was just as bad.   
Once the thermometer let out a small bing, the medic pulled it away and furrowed what would've been his eyebrows.   
By Yondu's species standards, his heat rate was totally normal, leaving medic a little stumped. He carefully went to put the thermometer back, contemplating what was wrong and what to do. Sure enough, Kraglin finally spoke up.   
"Well, what's your synopsis, doc?" medic sighed but looked over.   
"In all honesty, I'm not sure. Centaurians don't have a lot of sicknesses that they get, so I'll need a few hours to look into it. Until then, I definitely suggest the captain get some rest."   
Yondu groaned a little bit annoyed, but Kraglin nodded as Tullk stepped to the bed side once more.   
"C'mon sir, rest day is exactly what you need," Tullk murmured soothingly. Yondu gave another groan but got up with help, leaning against Tullk again since he was closer to Yondu's weight than Kraglin for sure. As the three left, the medic immediately started looking into the Centaurian archives to try and see what was really going on, looking for whatever could be causing the symptoms.


	4. A Little Shop Stop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (⚠️⚠️⚠️Warning: It's very brief but implied sexual abuse. Also, text with >< surrounding them are messages on the holopads.)

Yondu laid in his bed, the fur blankets he's always had laid loosely over his legs. This was one of the reasons he hated sick days, there was nothing to do. His only saving grace was the fact that it was no longer spinning around him and the feeling of puking had worn off. Tullk still insisted he keep a new garbage bag nearby just in case though.   
This left Yondu to scan his surroundings and think of his own symptoms as he waited for a message from the medic with his research. He wanted Kraglin in here with him but he knew somebody had to keep the assholes in line and he was in no state to do it. He didn't remember much about his home planet. He knew it was very swampy, jungle-like, hot, and practically primal. Even that was mostly provided by pictures Stakar showed him when helping him read. It was hard to recall things from when you were a baby. For that reason, he didn't know a lot of illnesses he could possibly have himself.   
Rarely did he get sick. Even as a battle slave, he was treated harshly but Kree had to keep them as healthy as they could or there would be no fighting able to be done. He only got sick three times during then, not counting infections in wounds not properly tended to. Each of those times, he was injected with medicine and warned that if he wasn't better soon, they'd kill him. He always got better.   
Sickness happened even less with Stakar because there he was properly taken care of. Yondu grunted annoyed at the fact his thoughts kept going back to Stakar. He didn't want anything to do with him anymore anyways. Still, his mind subconsciously fell to the first time he had gotten sick after being freed from slavery.   
He remembered shaking both from an unnatural cold feeling all throughout his body and the fear of having to ask his captain, his father figure for medicine. He had been free about four months, so he was in a much better mindset but still had the horrendous Kree teachings drilled into him.   
He had pushed himself out, thinking if he could act normal, Stakar wouldn't notice, but he had been very wrong. It only took a few minutes of seeing Yondu picking at his food instead of wolfing it down to tell something was up with him. Stakar had been so gentle and reassuring with him then.   
'Nothing will make me get rid of you, Yondu.'   
"Yeah," Yondu scoffed out loud to the memory of the words, rubbing his stomach without thinking about it, "wouldn't it be great if them words were true, ya jackass," he took notice of what he was doing and it led to him looking at his body. He had taken his shirt and undershirt off so he wouldn't get vomit on them if he did so again, but had put his red coat back on after.   
The coat was almost like a comfort factor. The one thing still tying him to the only family he got close to having. Yondu then shook his head. Wrong. He had Peter who was his boy by now. He raised him 12 years now, and still counting. He had Kraglin, the only person he'd ever dare consider a lover. Sure, Yondu had flings occasionally, but it was only Kraglin who stuck by his side and made himself a place in Yondu's bed. They were the only family he needed, he stubbornly told himself.   
Regardless, without the shirt on, he had a view of his stomach and his pouch. All male Centaurians had pouches to carry and care for their young. It was at that moment that he finally noticed that his pouch looked a little different. Normally it was slightly ajar, just enough for it to air out without a shirt. Now, however, it was fully shut. He could still see the edge where the pouch normally separated from the skin of his stomach but now it was tightly connected. Odd, he hadn't ever seen it like that before.   
Before he could really contemplate on it any longer, though, his holopad buzzed. He was utterly relieved hoping it either was from medic or Kraglin. Luckily, it was from the former.   
>Sir, I've looked into things related to your species..... sicknesses. Nothing came up so I looked more into the biology. Were you aware male Centaurians can become pregnant?<  
Yondu furrowed his brows. Way in the back of his mind he knew it. It never was a concern for him though. It was far from his first time having sex. Surly it would've happened years ago with the Kree when he had the body to produce a baby...... right? He replied regardless, wanting to know where the medic was going with this.   
>Yeah. I knew somewhat. Why?<  
Yondu couldn't explain it but as soon as he sent the message back he felt a wave of anxiety rush throughout his chest. He didn't have to wait long for the answer.   
>It matches with all the symptoms you're currently showing. By records, sir. It says you could be, at least, nine weeks into the pregnancy.<  
Yondu felt sick again at reading this. He read it over a few time to ensure that he was reading it right. He even pinched himself. This had to be some kind of dream, right? He wasn't actually pregnant. The more he thought about it all though, the more sick he felt. His symptoms matched up. The pouch was sealed against his skin. Could he really be?   
Everything started spinning again but he focused enough to send a message to Tullk.   
>Change of plans. Tullk, take a m-ship and stop by the closet planet.<  
>Everything ok, lad?<  
Yondu couldn't help but swallow to hopefully help his dry throat.   
>I..... might be pregnant.<


	5. Two Parallel Pink Lines

"Alright, I got what you need. I wasn't quite sure what test works best, so I got a few," Tullk explained, setting the little bag at the end of Yondu's bed. It had been three hours since Yondu had sent Tullk the message and Yondu hadn't been able to feel calm since. He could be pregnant.  
A pregnant male with what was undoubtedly his first mate's baby. He had thought about calling Kraglin in, but he didn't want to tell him until he was absolutely certain. He even thought about calling Peter to see him as a distraction, but he didn't want it to slip from him either. Peter couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. He sighed relieved, "Thank ya, Tullk, yer a life saver," he mumbled starting to dig through the bag, "whats the most effective?"   
Tullk shrugged, "A few claimed to be. Thats why I got them. Aint really sure what can read from Centaurian," Yondu wasn't quite sure either. Centaurians, being primal, stuck only with their kind. Then again, Yondu obviously wasn't a typical Centaurian. Regardless, they could tell when one of their kind was expecting but Yondu had been ripped away too young to really know. He sighed figuring to try them all. There were three. Surly one could tell him.   
"I'm gonna give you some privacy, lad, be sure to let me know the results, alright? No matter what happens, you're gonna be ok," Yondu nodded numbly and distractedly as he pulled out the first test. He barely heard the door shut from Tullk leaving as he read the information of how to complete the test. A drop of blood. Easy enough, it even came with its own item to prick yourself with. Yondu did it with no trouble, it was far from his first time dealing with blood. It took ten minutes for the results so while he waited, he looked at the next one. Also involved blood but a bit more than the first test. Since the poke he gave himself from the first one was still bleeding a little, he simply used it again, only having to poke it with the sharp item once to draw out a little more.   
Finally, as he waited for the results of the first two tests, he got out the last one. He was a bit weirded out by it since it required urine to tell but Yondu really wasn't that picky at this point. He got up and took all three tests to the bathroom as well as his holopad to time when the results would be ready then set about preforming the third pregnancy test.   
He had to pee into a little cup the test box provided then drop the papery top of the test and wait another ten minutes. He knew that the first two tests would be done before the last but he resolved to look at them all at pretty much the same time, that was the plan at least. Yondu couldn't hold off. Once the timer went off he started up for the few minutes left for the pee test then looked at the first one knowing by the time he got done looking at it, the second would be ready.   
He picked it up and scanned it. It was a digital reader one, so Yondu didn't have to decipher any lines. Instead the merry words 'Not pregnant' was across the screen of it.   
Yondu felt a wave of relief wash over him, feeling sure that it was just an overreaction until he read the second's result. It wasn't digital like the other but didn't go by lines either like the third. Instead, the part where Yondu had dripped his blood would change color. Gray for not pregnant, green for pregnant and it was a very vivid green. Immediately his anxiety returned. A tie. The third test would have to be the breaker. He sat down at the toilet to wait it out, but it seemed to stretch on forever. Yondu grunted tiredly. You would think with the advanced galactic technology this wouldn't take so long.   
Finally, his holopad rang, alerting him that the test should be done and ready to view. He had been impatient until it was actually time, now he felt almost sick as he picked up the little stick. He had been elated seeing the bright pink line...... until he noticed the faint pink one parallel to it. He threw the pregnancy test down, rubbing his face with his free hand.   
This wasn't supposed to happen.   
Yondu Udonta was pregnant.


End file.
